Eyes
by Bechloeandplaid
Summary: 'Eyes, her big, bright, cerulean eyes. Always full of joy and happiness'


**A/N: Hi, This is my first try at fanfiction and it might be awful, so feel free to Rate and .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Eyes, her big, bright, cerulean eyes. Always full of joy and happiness. It crushed Beca to see her redheaded best friend after she kissed Jesse at the ICCAs. What Beca saw in them was not something she ever wanted to she, Chloe's happiness gone, her eyes null of all emotion. It confused Beca at the time, but now when she looks back on it she can't believe how stupid she was. She remembers everything that happened that night from the yelling to the crying,unsurprisingly most of the yelling from Aubrey, telling her how stupid she is and telling her to apologise to Chloe. At the time she didn't know why Aubrey yelled at her or why she cried after Aubrey finis she yelling at her, but you look back on things and realise why.

Beca eventually ended up standing in front of Chloe's apartment, in the freezing cold,after two months of her stubborn pride getting in the way of her apology. With a shaky fist she knocks on the door four times. She doesn't think Chloe's home because she doesn't open the door for a few minutes,it's not until she hers a crash she knows Chloe's home.

"God dammit, not again" she hers from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!" She hears, moments later, the door swings open to reveal a tried looking Chloe. Beca feels terrible.

"Oh, hi Beca"

"Hi, Chloe" she starts, ignoring the dejected look on Chloe's face, and continuing with her apology.

"Can I come in?" Beca asks apprehensively,afraid Chloe will be mad.

"Sure, Beca, it's probably cold outside and I'd hate for you to get a cold."

Beca lets out a sigh of relief, so far, so good. When she walks into Chloe's apartment she is hit with The immediate warmth of the heat sits at the end of Chloe's couch nervously, unsure of what she's going to say next. Chloe sits at the other end of the couch. They sit awkwardly until Chloe breaks the silence.

"What are you doing here, Beca?" She asks.

"I just want to apologise"

"Beca, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just a stupid crush, you don't have to apologise,if anyone should apologise, it should be me. I was kind of a dick after you kissed Jesse, I shouldn't have been, it's your life and you can date who ever you want. I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"That's the thing Chloe , kissing Jesse was a mistake, it was gross, like kissing a broth- wait, did you say crush? You have a crush on Jesse?" Beca was laughing now which made Chloe feel a little better until she realised what Beca had said and started laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. After a few minutes they stopped laughing.

"No, Beca, I don't have a crush on Jesse" Chloe took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen next.

"I have a crush on you"

Her words lingered in the air for a few moments, Beca looking at her like she's insane, so she continued.

"Like, I love you, Beca."

She was meet with more silence, Beca at this point was showing no emotion whatsoever, Chloe quickly added "It's fine if you don't feel the same way, I still want to be friends, I promise it won't be weird, if that's what you think."

More silence.

"Oh, god what have I done" a panicked Chloe mumbled into her hands.

"Beca, please say something, anything" Chloe said as she lifted her head out of her hands.

Beca was yet to process what Chloe's had just said, finally understood why kissing Jesse was so wrong, aside from the fact they're more like siblings, was that it wasn't Jesse she wanted to kiss. It was Chloe she wanted to kiss, how could she be so idiotic?

The lingering glances shared, the warm feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach,way she could look into Chloe's eyes and almost always know what she was thinking, the way she was always happy around her, the mixes, her mixes,are about Chloe. Not Jesse or anyone else, Chloe.

_She's in love with Chloe_.

To say Chloe is not expecting what happens next is an extremely huge understatement. As for Beca, she thinks that everything in her life makes sense at this moment in time,she slides along the couch to where Chloe is sitting and before she can react, she pulls Chloe into a passionate kiss, once Chloe comes back to her senses and realises what's happening, she starts kissing Beca back. She tugs lightly on Beca's bottom lip,begging for entrance which Beca quickly obliges to,their tongues battle for dominance, almost as if the losers tongue will be sent to the shadow realm. After a few minutes they pull apart, breathless, Beca looked into Chloe's cerulean eyes and says softly "I'm sorry I didn't realise it sooner"

Beca says to a speechless Chloe.

"But I love you, too"

"I love you"

"Yeah, I got that"

"You're a dork" Chloe whispers as she pulls Beca in for another kiss.

Beca and Chloe have been dating for a few months when beca thinks back to the night at the ICCAs and she realises why she cried that night. She unconsciously knew that it was her who hurt Chloe and that hurt her And that hurt her.

Beca rolls on her side to see the beautiful redhead who is asleep next to her on the bed and wonders how she got so lucky.

It's Chloe's eyes that give away what she's think which is how Beca knows Chloe loves her,Beca knows Chloe loves her when she looks into her eyes, her big, bright, cerulean eyes because she doesn't she doubts, she sees love and happiness.


End file.
